Westfield Garden State Plaza
Garden State Plaza is a 2.118 million square foot shopping mall located in Paramus, New Jersey, just 30 minutes away from New York City. Opened in 1957, the Garden State Plaza is the fifteenth largest mall in America. It has two levels, over 300 stores and services, and 5 anchor stores. This mall also includes nearly 11,000 parking spaces. When the Garden State Plaza first opened, it was an outdoor open-air shopping center. But in 1981, the mall management decided to enclose the mall in order to compete with other malls in the area that were enclosed, such as the Willowbrook Mall in Wayne, New Jersey. The mall has gone through many changes since then, such as expansion, giving New Jersey its first ever Nordstrom location, Westfield buying ownership of Garden State Plaza in 1986, renovations, adding a two story Venetian Carousel in 1996, and adding AMC Theaters and other stores in 2007. The latest change was in 2013 where the east parking garage was rebuilt and expanded to five levels that have 1,800 parking spaces. Adjacent to the parking lot is a guest services office and valet lounge. A year later, the mall added a 55,000 square foot wing at a cost of $160 million known as the "Fashion District" that has 22 stores and restaurants. The mall is open from Monday-Saturday. However, the mall is closed on Sundays due to highly restrictive Bergen County blue laws, except for restaurants that have special Sunday entrances and AMC Theaters. Jamba Juice is open on Sundays as well since it is located next to both Grand Lux Café and AMC Theaters. Shake Shack and Chocolate by Max Brenner are also open on Sundays. Anchors * Macy*s (originally Bamberger's) * Nordstrom * JCPenney * Lord & Taylor * Neiman Marcus Dining/Entertainment Entertainment Venues * AMC Theaters * Bergen PAC Performing Area '(formerly the site of the Venetian Carousel) * '''Play Area '(located by the food court) * 'Venetian Carousel '(1996-2016) Sit Down Restaurants (S) indicates that the restaurant is open on Sundays and has the special Sunday entrance. * '''Chili's (S) * California Pizza Kitchen (S) * The Capital Grille (S) * Grand Lux Café (S) * Joe's American Grill (S) * Johnny Rocket's (open from Monday-Saturday only) * Legal Sea Foods (S) * On The Border '''(S) * '''Ruby Tuesday (S) * The Rotunda Restaurant at Neiman Marcus (open from Monday-Saturday only) * Zinburger (S) (originally Napa Valley Grille) Food Court * Villa Pizza * Wendy's * McDonald's * Taco Bell/KFC * Sarku Japan * Dunkin' Donuts/Baskin Robbins * Charley's Grilled Subs * Bourbon Street Grille * Crepes Celeste * MW's Hawaiian Grill * Greenleaf's * Lotus Express * Chipotle Mexican Grill * Sarku Sushi Bar * Ruby Thai Kitchen Other Restaurants/Eateries * 16 Handles Frozen Yogurt * Aroma Café * Au Bon Pain * Bacio Gelato * Baked by Melissa * Cafrea * Cinnabon/'Carvel' * Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf * Chocolate by Max Brenner (open every day including Sunday) * NordstromE-Bar * NordstromCafé * Sbarro Pizza * Starbucks * FreshU Juice Bar and Grill * Lasaka Sushi * Shake Shack (Open every day including Sunday) * YO! Sushi ''' * '''Tutti Frutti Frozen Yogurt * GRK Fresh * Wetzels Pretzels * Auntie Anne's * Neuhaus Belgian Chocolates * Teavana * 'Jamba Juice ' (open every day including Sunday) External Links Garden State Plaza's Official Website Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls